End of Watch/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes: My mind rebels at stagnation. Give me problems, give me work, give me the most abstruse cryptogram or the most intricate analysis and I'm in my very own atmosphere. I can dispense with old cravings and bad habits, but I abhor the dull routine of existence. George: That was nice, what you said tonight. Holmes: Yeah, it was a fact. George: It's all new to me, but uh, it's helping, you know? Holmes: Right. Well, meetings are important, especially in the beginning, so...if you're in need of a sponsor... George: No, I'm set, thanks. Sorry, but I gotta ask. Is BrainAttic yours? Holmes: Excuse me? George: The blog? Or Tumblr or whatever they call those things? A buddy turned me on to it. There's advice there. Thoughts about recovery. The guy who runs it is anonymous. But the way he writes sort of sounds like you. Holmes: BrainAttic? George: One word. If it's not you, you should check it out. Some of the quotes, I think they'd really speak to you. Holmes (phone): Captain? Captain Gregson: Victim is Alec Flynn. N.Y.P.D, seven years on the job. Three weeks ago, he transferred to Highway Patrol. Before that, he was assigned to the Training Bureau out on Rodman's Neck. Best we can tell from the dashboard camera footage is he was ambushed. A masked shooter came up behind him, fired and then took off in a car driven by an accomplice. Flynn didn't even have time to draw his weapon. Holmes: Suspects? Gregson: Got a call into his lieutenant. But if it isn't someone he locked horns with... Kitty Winter: Do you think this might have been random? Gregson: Wouldn't be the first time a psychopath decided to target a cop. Needless to say, this one is all hands on deck. Detective Bell: Captain? We got a fresh footprint, size-12 work boots. Gregson: That's not Flynn's. Joan Watson: Well, if you look closely there are fibers in some of the grooves. Bell: They could've transferred from the killer's boot. Holmes: Excuse me. Hello. I'm just, I'm just gonna draw Officer Flynn's sidearm. So don't be alarmed. Gregson: What is it? Bell: Those are air gun pellets. Holmes: You said Officer Flynn didn't have time to draw. If he had, it would've been utterly futile because he's armed with a toy gun. Kitty: No plates on the car. Stolen, I bet. You can't see the driver at all. Watson: It's time for the final call. Dispatch (recording): Central to Officer 73199. Central to Officer 73199. Officer Alec Flynn, please respond. Central to Officer 73199. Officer 73199, no response. Officer 73199, Alec Flynn, is End of Watch. He has gone home for the final time. Gregson: Front desk has mourning bands, if anyone needs them. Ahem. Ceremonial unit is taking sign-ups for honor guards at Officer Flynn's coffin and radio cars at his residence. There will be a full inspector's funeral. Date and time to be announced. Any questions? Until we know that there isn't someone out there hunting cops, we play it safe. No one works alone and no cowboy nonsense. But rest assured we will get the person who did this. As you were. Marcus is gonna go talk to the wife, if any of you wanna join him. Kitty: She a suspect? Bell: She's the wife. We have to at least ask questions, but we'll tread lightly. Watson: I'll go with you. You guys can stay and review the video. Holmes: Suspect is approximately 6'2, right-handed and extremely comfortable with firearms. Gregson: I know. I watched the video too. Kitty: So you noticed that the shooter never touched Flynn's pistol. No one disturbed the body until after the police arrived. Gregson: Meaning the firearm must have been replaced sometime before the attack. Someone didn't want Officer Flynn to be able to protect himself. Holmes: Unfortunately, the most likely timing for the switch is also the most disturbing. As we know, many uniformed officers keep their service pistols in their lockers when they're not on duty. Suggesting the people with easiest access to Officer Flynn's pistol were his fellow police. Gregson: Yeah. I'm ahead of you on that one too. Officer Miles Polano: Alec was my partner. Gregson: He was. But then 18 months ago, you blew through a red light and totaled your radio car. Flynn hurt his neck and back. Polano: We were responding to a call. Gregson: The driver of the car that hit you sued the department and in discovery, Flynn testified against you. Your own partner. Polano: I didn't swap out his gun. And I didn't kill him. Holmes: You must've been angry with him for failing to stand by you. You were after all brothers in blue. Perhaps you no longer saw him as a real cop. Perhaps it was less than fitting that he should carry a real gun. Polano: I may never have made detective, but I know how this works, okay? You ask someone in to talk, you're gonna sweat them. My union rep tore me a new one when I wouldn't him send a lawyer. But I told him, "Let them sweat me." Sooner you guys ask your questions, the sooner I'm cleared. Gregson: At the time of the shooting, you were... Polano: At Abe's, playing darts. That's a cop bar. I got two dozen police who'll vouch. Kitty: You could've switched the pistol anytime. Contracted the killing. Polano: Flynn was working out of Highway Unit 7 up in Fleetwood, right? Check your records. Pull the security tape. I haven't set foot in that building in years. You got any more questions or not? Gregson: You in a hurry, officer? Polano: All due respect, Captain, yeah, I am. I had my problems with Flynn, but he was a cop and I don't want anyone thinking what you're thinking right now. I wanna be able to go to his funeral. I wanna be able to pay my respects to his wife. So please, whatever you wanna throw at me, throw it. I'm not your guy. Brie Flynn: The last couple of years were tough for Alec. He was active, you know, a gym rat. He played on the department's football team. Then after the accident...he hated physical therapy. And working at the shooting range on Rodman's Neck, he said he didn't feel like a real cop anymore. Returning to full duty, that was a big deal to him. He was very proud. Watson: I couldn't help but notice that you changed your locks recently. Brie: I lost my keys. Watson: Did you lose your TV too? Your engagement ring, your wedding band? Brie: What is this? Watson: Before I worked with the police, I was a sober companion. I worked with recovering addicts. I've been in homes like this one. I have talked to spouses like you. The photographs on your mantle. Alec lost a lot of weight since the accident. A lot of muscle mass. It could be he couldn't exercise the same way that he used to or maybe it was something else. Brie: The doctor gave him Oxy for the pain. He got hooked. Watson: You kicked him out? Brie: He was stealing things. Trading them for more pills. I had to. Bell: Mrs. Flynn, did you have anything to do with what happened last night? Brie: Alec came to me a couple of weeks ago. He said he was clean. That it hadn't been easy, but he quit cold turkey. We started seeing a therapist. I even gave him the keys to the new locks, said he could use it when he wanted to come home. My Alec was back. Bell: Was there anyone he might have been in trouble with? A dealer, maybe? Brie: I saw a text once before I knew what was going on. It was weird, just numbers. A hundred, then 4, then 1000. Bell: A hundred pills for $1000. You remember who sent it? Brie: The text ID was just another number. It said six. Watson: I don't think she was a part of what happened, do you? Bell: The department will poke around a little more, make sure she didn't cut any big checks to potential hit men recently but, no, I don't see it. I'm more interested in running down this Six guy. That's the same pellet gun in Flynn's holster, right? Watson: Yeah. I remember that realistic ones like this were outlawed in New York a long time ago. Bell: Yep, 1998. Watson: You can still buy them in New Jersey. You know what? You look into the Six guy. I'll call around to stores and see if anyone remembers selling this particular brand. Maybe we'll get lucky, find the guy who planted one on Flynn. Kitty: Sherlock? Holmes: In the study. Kitty: I think I found something. I was mucking about with some of your software. I was trying to enhance the video. If I could zoom in on the shooter's eyes, I might determine the color. But it was too dark and the resolution was too low. Except. Do you see it? The left eye? See how it reflects the light? Holmes: It's glass. Kitty: The man who killed Flynn is 6'2, 14 stone and has a glass eye. Should help narrow down the candidates, no? I thought you'd be happy. Holmes: I am. Disappointed I didn't see the glass myself. Kitty: I can't make my own discoveries every now and again? Holmes: Of course you can. Kitty: Then what's the problem? "You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear. It is stupidity rather than courage to refuse to recognize danger when it is close upon you." What is all this? Holmes: It, Kitty, is me. Kitty: Didn't know you were that into birds. Holmes: The blog is not mine, but the quotes are. I might not be cited, but they're taken from things that I've said in meetings. Kitty: Someone's been writing down what you say and posting it here? That's against the rules, isn't it? Holmes: It would appear that the thief's intention is to help other addicts. They think things I've said can be applied to others' quests for sobriety. I support the premise, but not the practice. Anonymity is a cornerstone of the program. Kitty: You are very quotable, you know? Holmes: A facility for quotation covers an absence of original thought. Kitty: You just did it again. I'll settle it. I'll find the person who's doing it and I'll tell them to stop. Holmes: No, you won't. Kitty: A policeman's been killed. You can't be distracted. I am just the protégé. I'll settle it. Holmes (phone): Watson? Watson (phone): I found something you need to see. Can I come over? Watson: I called a bunch of shops in New Jersey that sell airsoft guns. Now, no one remembers any specific sales of that kind of gun that wound up in Flynn's holster. But they all gave me their security footage from the last couple months. Kitty: Must be hundreds of hours. Watson: Thousands. I got lucky. I found what I was looking for on the very first try. Holmes: That's the man you think bought the gun? Watson: Yes, and that's the problem. Kitty: That's Officer Flynn. Watson: The killer didn't replace the gun. He did it himself. Gregson: Doesn't make any sense. Why would Flynn replace his own gun with a toy? Holmes: As you know, it's not uncommon for opioid addicts to spend thousands of dollars a week on pills. Or roughly, the entire weekly salary of an N.Y.P.D. Patrolman. Watson: Flynn sold everything he had to fuel his addiction. His wife's jewelry, his TV, his computer. Holmes: We believe finally he reached the point where his only possession of value was his service pistol. Gregson: So he sells his Glock. Then he gets clean. He's called back to full duty. But he doesn't have a sidearm anymore, or the money to buy one. So he buys a replica to make it look like he's armed and prays he's not gonna have to use it? Holmes: As appalling as that scenario sounds we believe the actual chain of events is worse. Watson: When I spotted Flynn buying a fake gun on the first tape I checked I thought it was luck. Holmes: Only, I don't believe in luck. A more thorough search revealed that he'd purchased more than two dozen replicas at different stores over a span of several weeks. Watson: It didn't make any sense. Until we remembered where he was working while he was on light duty. Gregson: Rodman's Neck. Holmes: The armory. He would've had access to hundreds of weapons. Gregson: No cop wants to die. They know if it happens in the line of duty the department will do right by them. An inspector's funeral, full honors, thousands of cops lining the streets. I'll call for an inventory at the range. If you're right, Flynn was a traitor. He put our guns in the hands of criminals. And it was probably one of his associates who killed him. Funeral will be cancelled. Holmes: Whatever the case may be Officer Flynn is no less a homicide victim. We'll keep you apprised of our search for the one-eyed man. Gregson: Let's hope he's not a cop too. Astrid: I don't get it. What does birding have to do with staying off drugs? Kitty: Not a clue. That's why I contacted you. I wanna find out who manages this page. I know that you lead bird-watching tours here. From what I can tell, this is where most of the pictures were taken. Astrid: Mmm. This is nice. Kentucky warbler. You don't see many of these. Kitty: Any guesses as to who took it? Astrid: Most of these are common species. When the rare birds show up, everyone flocks here. Kitty: So nothing to nail down a specific place or date? Astrid: No. Wait. This one. Quiscalus quiscula. A plague of grackle. These are grackles. They only congregate in large groups when they migrate. A plague only stays in one place for a day or two. This would have been taken just north of the boathouse on either September 17th or 18th. Kitty: Um, do you remember seeing anyone taking pictures? Astrid: Every birder in New York stopped by at some point. They all took pictures. I took quite a few myself. Sorry I couldn't be more help. Kitty: Any chance I could look at your pictures? Holmes: Where were you? Kitty: Errand. You and Watson went to talk to the Captain. Not like there was anything left to glean from the dashboard video. Holmes: Watson proposed a division of labor while we were at the station. She and Detective Bell will attempt to identify the man with the glass eye. You and I will look for a dealer with the street name Six. Kitty: Flynn's dealer. Holmes: He and the shooter may be one and the same. We were right about the armory at Rodman's Neck by the way, Captain Gregson confirmed no fewer than 30 weapons had been replaced with fakes. Kitty: I was hoping we'd be wrong. Holmes: As was I. But I know from experience, when one is desperate for a fix ethics and logic provide little impediment to need. Kitty: Yes, well, speaking of your experience. I'm pretty sure that these were taken on the same day as one of the pictures from the BrainAttic website. Holmes: This is your idea of not distracting me? Kitty: I'm a member of a group too now, remember? Decided I don't like what this BrainAttic person is doing especially if it's bothering you. Thought you could look, see if you recognize anyone. So? Holmes: So what? Kitty: Does anyone look familiar? Holmes: Supposing someone does. He or she may have not protected my anonymity but I will not do him or her the same discourtesy. If there are corrective measures to be taken, I shall take them myself. Kitty: But I've... Holmes: I shall take them myself. Detective Bell invites us to a briefing by the ATF. He thinks they may have identified the one-eyed man. ATF Agent Hernan: Niko Buros. He's a gunrunner. Operates out of greater New York. He lost his left eye in a shootout with a rival a few years ago. Kitty: Height and weight are both right. Hernan: Given everything you've uncovered about the officer that was killed, I think he's your guy. Bell: Buros acquires guns in the States then sells them to the Zetas cartelin Mexico. Watson: Specifically, a cell operating out of Veracruz. Buros supplies them with guns, and in exchange they provide him with drugs, which he then sells in the U.S. Holmes: So he exports violence and imports misery. Bell: Guy's got street cred and maintains it by doing his own dirty work. ATF and DEA have been after him. Hernan: Last month, we thought we had him. We got a tip that he was operating out of a warehouse in Queens. We raided the place, captured almost a thousand weapons, arrested some of his crew. Unfortunately, none of them are talking. And there's no evidence connecting Buros to that scene. Holmes: So you think Flynn was selling his pilfered guns to Buros. This man is a bulk seller. Why would 30-odd pistols be worth his time? Hernan: The murdered cop, Flynn, he was a drug addict, right? Buros would have gotten those for a song. All I know is your investigation may be our best chance to tie him to something that actually sticks, so whatever you need, ATF is at your disposal. Bell: So Flynn needs money to keep himself in pills. After he sells all his own stuff, he starts dipping into armory at Rodman's Neck. Sells what he takes to Buros. Only then, he gets clean. Watson: And then he tells Buros the deal is off. Kitty: Buros kills him out of anger. Bell: Or to tie up loose ends. It all makes sense, it just doesn't help us locate Buros. Holmes: Six, Flynn's dealer. He's the most likely connection between an international gunrunner and a druggie policeman, is he not? Kitty: Too bad Six is a name no one seems to recognize. Bell: We'll keep running it down. There's a BOLO out on Buros and patrols in the areas he's been known to frequent. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky. Officer Casey Hatem: Half-caff, okay? Last time, I was up all night. Niko Buros: Excuse me, officer. Watson: We're sure it was Buros? Gregson: Preliminary ballistics says it was the same gun. We also got a partial print off one of the shell casings. Bell: And just for good measure, CSU found a few more white threads. Just like the ones from that boot print at the scene of Flynn's murder. Lab says it's a blown polyester fiber the kind you'd find in hypoallergenic pillows. Stuffed animals, winter coat lining. Gregson: We know it's him. We just don't know why he's doing this. Watson: Well, maybe it's like you said last night. He's declaring war on the department. Gregson: No, I think the ATF agent was right. Buros was buying Flynn's guns, and something went south between them. Watson: You're wondering if Officer Hatem had something to do with it. Gregson: After everything that happened the last couple of days, we got to at least consider it. If he was involved, the department is busy prepping another inspector's funeral for another dirty cop. Bell: Obviously, we got to find Buros. But the funeral prep isn't helping. I mean, everyone's partnering up again, the vigils are back on. We're stretched thin. Gregson: At least the family's pushing for a quick burial. Watson: I can help you find a connection between Hatem and Flynn. Assuming there is one. Gregson: For the sake of Hatem's family, I hope there isn't. Holmes: Daren? Yeah, hi. I was hoping we might um, just have a chat? Daren: Sherlock, right? You usually come to the late meeting. Holmes: Yeah, well, when the mood takes me, I come to this one as well. Remember seeing you here a few times. Daren: Yeah, we should probably head in before all the donuts are gone. Holmes: BrainAttic. Something I once shared with the group. My personal theory on how the brain is like an attic. It should not be cluttered with useless facts. If memory serves, I was sharing how it pertained to my sobriety and how my fears and failures were things to be put to one side. I'd like you to take it down. Daren: Take down what? Holmes: The page that you maintain. The one you've plastered with my thoughts. Daren: You're different. You get that, right? The things you say here. You have this way of looking... Holmes: I'm a drug addict, Daren. My thoughts on sobriety are no more remarkable than your own. Daren: A few months ago, I came this close to using. My Mom had just passed away, and I kept telling myself I just need this now. This one time I deserve this. But then, out of nowhere I remembered something you said about staying clean. I must never make exceptions. An exception disproves the rule. And then I started remembering other things you said, and I don't know, I didn't need the drugs anymore. I could see clearly, and it was all thanks to you. Holmes: Well, I appreciate that, but nevertheless... Daren: It's not just me. People go to BrainAttic every day. They leave comments. It's helping them. Holmes: I'd still like you to take it down. Daren: Why? Holmes: These meetings were very difficult for me in the beginning. I'm not a man prone to sharing my secrets. I was very, very skeptical that what was shared here would stay here. But over time, I saw how useful it could be. I grew comfortable. And I got better. I need it, Daren. The anonymity. I need to know that these rooms are a vault. Without it, I fear I'd no longer be able to attend the meetings. Without the meetings... Daren: BrainAttic can help people. I'm keeping it. Holmes: Your wife, does she know about the affair? Daren: What? Holmes: The affair. I know about it. Does she? You might recall from my shares that I'm quite observant. In actual fact, when I'm in these hallowed environs I deliberately tamp down my abilities so as to not violate my fellows' privacy. It just doesn't seem fair to me, you see. Knowing more about them than they've chosen to volunteer. Daren: I'm not having an affair. Holmes: Judging by the flush on your face you took the drug Sildenafil sometime in the last two hours. The chafing on your finger indicates that you removed then replaced your wedding ring in the same timeframe. I can also detect the scent of two perfumes on your skin. So tell me, Daren, if I was to make an appearance at your home or at your workplace how many more skeletons would come tumbling out of your closet? I don't care about your affair. I care about your sobriety. And I depend on every member in this group including you, to care about mine. Watson: We are so sorry to hear about your nephew. Officer Doud: It makes me sick. Casey was a very good boy. He made us all very proud. Unlike that piece of garbage who got shot. Flynn. Watson: Did you know him? Doud: He was desked at the main building for a few months. I didn't see him very much, but he obviously spent some time here. I was the one doing the inventory the other day. I found all the fakes he'd left. Bell: Actually, the guns are the reason we're here. The press doesn't know, but we're investigating the possibility Flynn was killed by the man he sold them to. Doud: I don't understand. Why would that guy come after? You think Casey was in on this too? Bell: Look, Flynn worked here. You're the second victim's uncle. Doud: Sons of bitches. My nephew is dead. My sister's world has just ended. And you come in here and you throw accusations? Maybe I'm dirty too. I helped Flynn rip this place off, and then for no good reason, pulled Casey in. Watson: No one is accusing you of anything. But you're the only connection we could find between the two victims. We just wanted to know if they knew each other. Doud: They didn't. There's no connection. Bell: Just trying to find the man who killed cops. Doud: You're trying to find the man who killed one cop. Casey. Now, if you'll excuse me, please, I have a lot of work to do. I have a funeral to go to tomorrow. Kitty: What are you doing? Holmes: I've had no more success at discerning a connection between Officers Hatem and Flynn than you. I've looked at familial relationships, social networks. I've even set some of my best "Irregulars" to the problem. All to no avail. So now I'm practicing my own variation of kyudo. The martial art commonly known as Zen archery. The objective is to achieve mushin, a state of mindless mindfulness in which the target and the archer become one. Now, I have neither arrow nor bow. So I'm using my blowpipe to establish a mental bridge between myself and the puzzle. Watson: As far as I can tell, everything Hatem's uncle said was true. Comes from a family of cops, no enemies, no criminal background. Holmes: His killer, Buros, could not have picked him at random. Watson: It's pretty hard to imagine. Kitty: At least the department can go ahead with the inspector's funeral this time. Would've been pretty scandalous if they had to cancel two in a week. Holmes: Two is not the number that consumes me. I still believe the mysterious Six is the bridge between Flynn and Buros. Unfortunately, not a single drug dealer in New York seems to use the name Six. Frustrating. Watson: How is your mindfulness right now? Can I go in there and get my glasses without being shot? Kitty: Did you go to a meeting? Holmes: I did. Kitty: Was our friend there? Holmes: Anonymity, Kitty, you really must look it up. Watson, if you please. Watson: Alec played football all his life. High school, college. Holmes: Your point? Watson: Players sometimes call their teammates by their numbers. What if Six isn't a street name at all? Holmes: Mr. Riggs. Apologies for keeping you waiting. We were out readying for a funeral when we heard that you'd been located. Bell: Well, it says here you got pulled over with almost 500 Oxy pills in your vehicle. It's not good, Charlie. Charlie Riggs: Like I told the first guy... Watson: You were holding them for a friend. We heard. Bell: Here's the thing. We need information. You help us, maybe we can help you. Riggs: I'm listening. Holmes: You went to high school with Alec Flynn, did you not? Played football together? You were the punter, number six? Riggs: So? Bell: So I don't know if you heard but your buddy Alec got gunned down this week. We think the shooter's a guy by the name of Buros. Holmes: You dealt drugs at high school. You were expelled for that in 2002. So you graduated from selling to teenagers to selling to adults. Watson: Alec was one of them, eventually. Now, he needed pills to fuel his addiction. But he was a cop, so he couldn't go to any random dealer on the street. So he went to the first one he ever knew. You. Bell: We want to know how he got tied up with Buros. Riggs: Alec was out of control, okay? His habit was up to 2000 a week. And those were friend prices. One day, he offered me his police gun. Said it had a street value of a thousand bucks, so I took it. I reached out to a friend of a friend who knew Niko. He told me he'd buy all the guns I could get my hands on. I told Alec. And he took it from there. Holmes: Why did he execute Alec? Riggs: A few weeks ago, Niko had asked for a meet with him. He said the ATF had seized one of his stashes. He wanted more guns. But Alec told him he was through. He'd cleaned up. Armory was closed for business. Niko was ticked. And not just at Alec. I spent the next few days trying to figure out other ways to get him the guns. Then the next time I saw him, he said it was all good. Bell: Just like that? Riggs: He said figured out some way to make a huge score. Holmes: What kind of score? Riggs: I don't know. But he said something weird, something like...there was more than one way to use a guy like Alec. That's the last time I saw him. Holmes: You need to send all available resources to Rodman's Neck. Gregson: What? Holmes: I know why Buros killed Flynn and Hatem. Each murder was meant to facilitate a heist. Gregson: Of what? Holmes: Guns. He must have found out there were millions of dollars' worth of weapons at Rodman's Neck and he decided to rob it. Only one problem. The facility is at all times heavily populated by the N.Y.P.D. Kitty: He needed a way to draw them off. Gregson: An inspector's funeral. Holmes: Buros did not kill Flynn for revenge. He killed him for his funeral. He knew there would be thousands of police in attendance. More specifically, the armory would be undermanned and vulnerable. Only Flynn's crimes came to light after his death, he was disgraced and his ceremony was canceled. Gregson: So Buros killed another cop with a connection to Rodman's Neck. Holmes: His funeral is about to begin. The robbery may already be underway. Gregson: Get ESU on the line. Tell them someone's raiding their damn armory. Reporter: Sources say the thieves got away with over a million dollars in military-grade weaponry, including sniper rifles, assault rifles and even a grenade launcher. The gang of gun thieves are reportedly led by a man named... Kitty: This is the same news report as before. You're wallowing. Holmes: I'm giving myself a much-needed dose of self-recrimination. Should have been quicker with my deductions. And I might have prevented this. Kitty: Right, because it's all on you. If the BrainAttic stuff's still distracting you, it shouldn't. Tried pulling it up earlier, there's nothing there now but two words in big bold letters, "I'm sorry." Thought you might want some of the pizza that Watson brought. Holmes: It's strange, you know? To be found unique in the setting of a meeting. To stand out. It's the one area of my life I feel part of the crowd. Kitty: We're going over the board again, if you're interested. Watson: I think I might have found something. Remember those white poly fibers at both crime scenes? They helped confirm that Buros was there but the lab never identified their source. Kitty: It could have been anything though. A car seat, a pillow. Holmes: His favorite stuffed teddy bear. Watson: Okay. This is a stockpile the ATF seized from Buros' warehouse a month ago. Tell me if anything jumps out at you. Holmes: Those knives are odd. They're single-edged, no point at the tips. Those are upholstery knives. Watson: Used to cut foam for cushions. I think that's where the fibers came from. Kitty: You think he's cutting up furniture to smuggle the guns. Watson: Well, you could hide two dozen pistols in one couch, a few bigger ones, wrap the whole thing in plastic, and send it all south. Holmes: Well done, Watson. You have found something that the ATF did not. Watson: Question is, where is Buros now? Kitty: Well, he's smart. He knows that all the policemen in the state are looking for him. If I were him, I'd lie low. I'd stash the guns and wait for the heat to die down. Holmes: You're assuming that he can wait at all. A newswoman was reviewing the timeline of Buros' crimes. Earlier, she reeled at the alacrity with which he gunned down two officers. Casey Hatem was killed just 48 hours after Alec Flynn. But perhaps that's not the timeline that matters. Perhaps what matters is that Hatem was killed a mere 90 minutes after the cancellation of Flynn's funeral was announced. Kitty: What's that got to do with anything? Holmes: As you pointed out, Buros was the most wanted of wanted men. Killing two patrolmen in such rapid succession was dangerous. Foolhardy. So why take the risk? Watson: So, what are you saying? You think that he was working off of some deadline? Holmes: We know a very large stash of his weapons was seized less than a month ago. What if he'd already made arrangements to transport them? What if his customers were not the kind of people to be kept waiting? Kitty: A drug cartel in Veracruz, for example. Holmes: He's left fibers at two crime scenes. He's practically shedding them. I submit he's been working furiously to create hidey-holes for the N.Y.P.D.'s guns. He's been carving up cushions before he committed the robbery. Maybe that's because the weapon's mode of transportation has a very strict departure time. Kitty: He can't be sending them in small planes, not if he's hiding them in sofas. Watson: And a truck could leave any time it wanted. Kitty: So that leaves cargo ships. Holmes: Could it be that finding Mr. Buros is as simple as identifying one which is departing for Veracruz with a manifest that includes a shipment of furniture? Bell: Don't move. Don't move. There's a gun. Watch his hands. Hands. Niko Buros, you're under arrest. Hope you didn't mind the wake-up call. Your buddy, DeMarco, the one who brought the guns to the port he gave us your number after we scooped him up. Pinged it to get your location. Buros: Cuffs are too tight, man. Bell: You noticed. Good. They belonged to Casey Hatem, the cop you murdered in Queens. You're gonna be wearing them a lot. Every time you get transported, he's gonna be with you. Buros: Is that supposed to scare me? Bell: It's supposed to remind you, Niko, about what you did, who you hurt, but don't worry. If the cuffs don't work, we'll find other ways. Support Group Woman: It's hard. Feeling alone. Even when I'm around my family, my friends. Some of them know what I went through. What I'm still going through. But they don't get it, not really. That's why I'm so glad for the meetings...for all of you. You may not be family, but to me, you're just as important. Thank you. Holmes: I've got nothing I want to share tonight. Thank you. Group Moderator: Let's open it up to a show of hands. George: My name is George. And I'm an addict. Group: Hello, George. Category:Transcripts